True FriendsThey Make Life Worth Living
by Squishy3264
Summary: Life. Its a board game, a tv series, but most importantly, a state of existance. For Kristine, life was only getting worse, but after she convinces herself to go out, she meets an old friend, Anthony. After that day, Kristine really starts living. Life.
1. Chapter 1: Apathy

**Chapter One: Apathy**

Apathy; the easiest emotion to feel, Kristine reasoned with herself. For example, it didn't entail the use of muscles in her face (like smiling or frowning), so technically this lack of emotion was helping to prevent wrinkles. Anyway, while wrinkles, skin discoloration, and graying hair vied for attention on and around an older woman's face, who's to say that a lack of wrinkles wouldn't make her feel better...elated even. Imagine how the thousands of women who spent money on costly lotions and crèmes when the answer was there all along! Yes…apathy had to be the best emotion.

"Ha," Kristine laughed aloud at her own sick joke. Although not caring was the most practical, Kristine had never been a practical person; preferring to write out stories before typing them on her computer because she loved the feeling of a graphite trail being left by a well-known pencil. Bite-marks lining its body; pencils knew to whom they belonged. Keyboards on the other hand were mass-produced and made a cold, hard click at each letter you typed. Tsk-tsk-tsk...reprimanding each choice of words that the author made. It also made the laborious task of writing five hand-written pages into only one generic copy. No, practical was not a good thing.

As the rest of the world got sucked into 10-minute dinners, abridged novels, and credit cards, it was more important than ever to be impractical. Kristine didn't own a credit card, and for good reason. Although not a major math fan, counting change did irrefutably help the basics. And secondly, the clanging of lucky pennies onto the counter as the cashier looked at piling mounds of coins in horror was priceless.

Summer had begun 1 day, 2 hours, and 12 minutes ago. Or in other words, there was still enough time to reinvent yourself in the Florida heat. Reinvention had never stuck a fancy in Kristine, but ever since Kyle had broken-up with her, sleeping was as close as she ever got to being happy. Though not the dependent-girlfriend type, it was important to point out that she loved feeling important. And who didn't? There was no longer a familiar hum to each song, or just two hands brushing past each other, causing a tingle to travel up and down her spine. Kristine felt sad; but that wasn't it. Sad gave the previous boyfriend too much power. Why sit around reminiscing about better days when Kyle had already moved on? She'd give him no such satisfaction. So as a deluge of emotions: sadness, anger, revenge, pride, and self-respect crashed together like hurricane waves and the sandy Florida shore, only one thing came out. Nothing in a sense...apathy.

Proud to have resolved the raging conflict inside her mind, and coming up with a solution gave Kristine a mounting sense of worth. Sitting up, Kristine propped herself up on her daybed with her elbow. It had been a while since her thoughts were in proper working order, and this sudden change left Kristine wanting. Something special was bound to happen. Since she figured that nothing would happen if she moped in bed, Kristine got up and decided to put on one of her favorite outfits in order to be prepared for whatever life threw at her. So with increased determination, she looked up, and prepared to go out.

Kristine's room looked like an artist's palate. Many seemingly unrelated colors mixed to form surreal and new masterpieces. The bed showed less evidence of wear, and the light sea-foam colored sheets peaked out form below her azure comforter. One lone stuffed bear lay on its side, showing its two balding patches of fur, and one non-existent eyeball. Circulating to the left, the dresser was next in line. School papers, her alarm clock, a purse, and its tossed contents all competed for space and attention. Kristine's desk showed the most offence. As in the case with her dresser, various items were strewn haphazardly on the desk's white surface. The chair was piled height with week-old laundry, and a purse adorned each side. Her bookshelf on the contrary, was impeccable. Books were arranged by series and theme. The dim noise of the radio was ever present, and probably accounted for a large chunk of her parents' electric bill...though she'd never admit to this. Her fan on the other hand was almost never on, due to the fact that all of the papers would fly, but also due to the fact that she hated to be cold. As far as most of the teens in Florida go, they hate the heat and want to escape at their first chance. Kristine was different. She loved the heat. It made her feel radiant. Though she wasn't fond of tanning (she considered it fake), she couldn't help but stop occasionally in a patch of sunlight, and bask in its warmth, if not for only a moment.

Finally getting up from her comfortable position on her bed, Kristine rummaged through her closet and pulled out a close-fitting shirt with a suave baby blue ribbon adorning the collar-bone region. The sheer white material slid easily over her head, and came to rest just above her white denim shorts, revealing a thin gold belt that matched with a pair of butterfly earrings that Kristine was already pulling on. She quickly tied one fourth of her thin hair up with a light blue ribbon, and inspected herself in the mirror. Kristine's hair was a lush brown. It had a few lighter sections in it that appeared mainly in the summer. It was shiny, straight, and thin enough to grab in one hand. Her new hair cut included wispy and delicate bangs that ended halfway over her eyebrows, curling in a little, and hair that was layered, and cut so that it made a "V" on her back about two inches above her shorts. Although she'd yet to go swimming at the pool or beach, Kristine's skin was radiant, and boasted a chestnut-colored tan. The bridge of her petite nose was covered in tiny freckles, and slightly sunburned. Though sunburn usually has a bad connotation, and means looking like a red lobster for at least a week, Kristine now sported a rosy glow on her cheeks. Her eyes were the most beautiful feature tough. They glowed softly, but unfalteringly; bright blue that was flecked with green around the outer edges. Kristine's legs were toned and showed evidence of sports training; muscles outlined themselves with each step. She then quickly applied chapstick. Ready.

Having already grabbed her driver's license and ID, Kristine grabber her small clutch, and walked out the door. She quickly pulled out her cell phone, to reserve a seat at Chile's, but decided against it, in favor of a quaint French cafe a few blocks down.


	2. Chapter 2: Anthony Anticipation

**Chapter Two: Anthony Anticipation**

Quickly closing the door to her room, Kristine click-clacked down the stairs, and out to the driveway. She strolled towards her Eclipse, and unlocked the door, inhaling her wintergreen car scent that reminded her of winter in the summer. Kristine also had a summer breeze scent that reminded her of summer during the winter months. She drove off, and arrived at Le Cafe only seven minutes later. Kristine opened the door, and was greeted by jingling bells.

"Welcome," the waiter called out. Kristine smiled, and nodded to acknowledge the gesture. She silently walked over to her favorite corner booth in the cafe; the most quiet corner, and sat down. Only seconds later, the waiter brought Kristine a menu.

"Thanks."

"No problem. I'll be back in a few minutes to get your order," the waiter replied, looking slightly frazzled as he raced to serve the multitude of awaiting customers.

Kristine flipped through the menu, and finally settled for a strawberry mango smoothie with whipped cream on top, and a croissant. Once the order had arrived, Kristine immediately ripped off part of the croissant, and pushed the light and fluffy bread to the roof of her mouth, savoring the buttery taste. She then spun the straw a few times around the glass, pulled the cherry that had originally been placed on top of her smoothie off, and took a long sip.

"Hey! I haven't seen you in forever!" Anthony called out, pulling Kristine out of her daydream about the ideal college life. Slightly dazed, she couldn't remember where she knew Anthony from, and then it clicked: track camp.

"Are you here with somebody? " Anthony questioned.

"I wish," Kristine thought, then answered, "Nah, I came alone."

"What? I can't imagine you not being pursued by at least a few guys."

After blushing profusely, Kristine managed to answer, "No, but why are you here? No, I mean...don't you live in Washington?"

"I couldn't stand another snow-shoveling winter, and anyways, my uncle lives down here, so its free boarding."

"Oh."

"Yeah, and why not move in near my bestest buddy?" Anthony teased, while scooting into the booth, and nudging Kristine in the arm.

"So, do you know many people down here?"

"Do you and my cousins count?"

Kristine grinned, and for the first time in weeks, a few butterflies fluttered around inside her stomach.

"So what has been going on?"Anthony asked, "How's your boyfriend?"

"Oh, he's gone."

Sensing the newfound tension, Anthony went back to the first question, "So what's been going on?"

"Nothing much, truthfully. Summer just started, and all of my friends have left me, scampered off to out-of-state universities like I have the plague."

"Ouch, that sucks. Sounds like your summer hasn't had a great start."

"Yea...kinda."

"Well then, my arrival couldn't have been better scheduled!"

"Well..." Kristine replied, continuing the playful banter.

"I'm offended! I guess I'll just leave then."

"No," Kristine laughed, grabbing his arm, and anchoring him to the seat.

"So the tables have turned!"

"You play dirty!" Kristine complained.

"Yea, but you already knew that," Anthony replied, while his eyes glistened mischievously.

"So then," Kristine started.

"What are you doing over the summer? Any plans?" Anthony finished.

"Ummm...nothing major...that I can think of."

"Then how about some fun with a handsome guy?"

"Oh really? Who?" Kristine teased, craning her to look outside the cafe's window.

"Well, my uncle is single, but he's got a date tonight. I know! I'll be his back-up!"

"Your uncle is single?!"

"No, he's happily married with three children, but it was a good excuse, wasn't it?"

"Of course," Kristine replied sarcastically, while rolling her eyes.

"Awww, come on! Give a guy some credit!"

"Only when due."

"Due? Do what? Go out tomorrow? The beach? Why sure."

"What? I never..."

"Come on Kristy!" Anthony pleaded, while simultaneously grabbing Kristine's cherry from her napkin, and popping it into his mouth.

"Okay! Okay!" Kristine said, smiling to reveal her white teeth that were currently restrained by invisalign braces. Things were finally looking up, and the day was turning out to be way more than anticipated.

"Cool. How about Bethune beach then?"

"Sure, but how did you know what beaches there are down here?"

"Ha, I don't. I just memorized the names of the two closest beaches, and the locations of some fun places."

"No tourist fun huh?"

"Asking for directions is for dumb people."

"Hey! I ask for directions!"

"I forgive you," Anthony replied, a childish glint in his blue-gray eyes, "but I've never said you were smart."

"Not smart huh? I guess that's why I'm friends with you," Kristine said.

"That's hurtful," Anthony replied, wiping a fake tear from beneath his right eye.

"Oh come on."

"I don't know...you broke my heart. I think you owe me a hug."

"Fine," Kristine laughed, patting his back as they hugged. In truth, she was grateful for any excuse to get a hug. She needed one.

"Okay, I might forgive you."

Kristine tried to make a mad face, but it quickly dissipated as Anthony imitated her facial expression, and started to wiggle his eyebrows up and down. As soon as Kristine began to laugh, Anthony looked up at the restaurant's rustic clock. He wasn't the type to carry a watch on him. Instead, on his wrist lay a braided hemp bracelet that he had gotten from the Bahamas two years ago.

"Oh, sorry Kristine, but I've got to go."

"Oh, really?"

"Yea, I promised to help my cousin Matthew with his sprint."

"Oh. Okay then," Kristine replied, satisfied with the reason for his sudden haste. Kyle had never done such favors.

On his way out, Anthony paid the bill, and held the cafe's door open for Kristine. She felt like a princess, with her prince right by her side. She walked briskly to her car, and sat down inside. In the silence of her winter-green scented car, Kristine contemplated the strange meeting. Apathy wasn't included in the hundreds of new emotions that now churned inside her, and threatened to bubble over; but anticipation was.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter ****Three:**

The past night, Kristine had counted how many times her heart had flipped inside her chest rather than sheep. Senseless questions rattled around her tired head, and clouded her better judgment. What bathing suit to wear? Would he like it? Still bemused by so many non-coinciding thoughts, she drifted off into the hallway bathroom in her pajamas. Thankfully, Kristine didn't have to share room with anybody, and so she had gotten comfortable staying in her flannel pajamas all day long. Upon going to the kitchen, Kristine pulled out a plain bagel from the fridge, and lathered it with a generous helping of cream cheese. Once she was done with that, Kristine settled back into her bed in order to catch a rerun of The Doctors. Knowing that time would pass by slowly, she settled in with her bear nestled under her arm, and laid back down. Looking over, her once messy room was now so clean that you could even see your reflection on her wooden desk. Yesterday after arriving home she had spent hours cleaning, reorganizing, and packing her beach tote for today. If Anthony came to pick her up here, he wouldn't have to see the tumult that had once encompassed her room. It was refreshing to see the floor. Not entirely paying attention to the show, she thought about her and Anthony's relationship. Last year they had been teammates. Friends who were attached at the hip. Kristine laughed as she thought about their races. They would "compete" to see who could run faster, although everybody knew that if Anthony really put an effort into these "races", Kristine wouldn't even see him in the distance after a minute or two. So that was two friends...what was this? Gosh. Kristine smiled to herself...she was so contemplative lately. Though it was usual for her to think about things, such detail was never put into everything. Back to her original topic, Kristine considered her old friendship to this new tingly feeling she felt: a good old crush.

Smiling to herself, Kristine figured that wrinkles were worth it. They showed that you had had a good life. Kristine walked over to her walk-in closet (walk-in only by name), and pulled out a linen white two piece bathing suit. She pulled at the halter top, and triple knotted it...no mistakes today; and then pulled on the bottoms. She quickly added some blue shorts with white lining that were meant for swimming, and pulled her hair into a somewhat sloppy ballerina bun, brushed her bangs back down, and looked into the mirror with a confident expression. Satisfied, she turned towards her door while her emotions were still temporarily subdued.

_Ring! Ring! Ri-!_ Kristine's cell phone chirped and vibrated from her tote bag. Pulling it out quickly, she opened the phone up before the third ring. She pressed it against her awaiting ear, "Yes?"

"Hey. It's me. Ummm...Anthony."

"Hey," Kristine laughed. Anthony still hadn't gotten over his reservations for talking on the phone.

"So when do you want to go to the beach?"

"Ummm...any time is fine actually," she responded, looking down at her bathing suit, and tote bag full of beach essentials: sunscreen lotion, bucket, cell phone, towel, and a retractable seat.

"Okay cool then. You live in Oviedo, right? Yea, so where do you want to meet?"

"Wanna meet me at the 7-11? That way we can get slushies before we take off."

"Sure, and I'll borrow my uncles car and come at around 3:20? That way you can have about 30 minutes to walk to the 7-11."

"Perfect. See you soon."

Kristine snapped her phone shut, and put it in the outer pocket. She then walked over to her parent's room. She scribbled a quick note to her parents to let them know where she was going, though this was really unnecessary. Kristine's clean record, and her parents overwhelming work hours made it easy to go anywhere whenever she wanted; often a relief from other parents' pestering. She opened the fridge in order to pack her lunch into her bag. Kristine glanced up from packing, and noticed a new addition to the kitchen. In truth, the kitchen was relatively simple. The entire decor had to do with chickens. Kristine failed to see the allure in chickens; unless they were served on a plate. Kristine's mom was from New York though, and the sight of the Oviedo chickens always made her smile, and she would wait for hours on end just to make sure that they crossed the road safely. Kristine on the other hand would rather beep relentlessly at them, and when this failed to work (it always did), she would slowly creep forward. Let the chickens decide whether they wanted to live or not. What happened to the good old chickens that crossed the roads? These just sat in the middle of it. Kristine put the note on top of the marble counter, and began her walk to 7-11.

-----------sry...still not done w/ ch 3, but I'll try and finish it soon. There are some revisions I did to chapters one and two. Okay then, thanks for reading--------------


End file.
